


Because You're My Everything

by shereadsthestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not Dean or Cas though), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Established Friendship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Infidelity, Mutual Pining, Pining, drabble turned fic, will add tags when updated, written like a series of vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsthestars/pseuds/shereadsthestars
Summary: Cas hasn't exactly had an easy life.There's no point in sugarcoating it, or beating around the bush.It's been a shitty ride; a really,absolutely, shitty ride.And while it may seem as though he's constantly being ambushed from every possible angle, in every possible way- like the world is out to get him specifically, one thing remains to be a constant, unwavering same:Dean.





	Because You're My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not own the characters of Castiel or Dean Winchester.
> 
> This started out as a little thing I posted on tumblr, to get the gnat of inspiration out while it was still fresh, which of course, soon turned full-fledged fic.
> 
> The chapter count will probably change, but so far three is what I have.
> 
> And as always, enjoy! <3

_[Received-Cas]_

_tell me again why i thought it would be a good idea to surprise rachel_

Dean snorts, shifting back in his chair.

There are text books scattered out in front of him, but they can wait. Cas is more important.

Cas is always more important.

_[Delivered]_

_bc ur an idiot_

The response is immediate.

_[Received]_

_this is true. but apparently even more so because our suspicions proved to be correct_

This makes Dean's spine straighten, and an unmistakable jolt of disgust shoots through his gut.

He curses behind clenched teeth, uncaring that he's in a crowded library.

_[Delivered]_

_no_

_[Received]_

_oh yes_

_[Received]_

_in the flesh. macies ass propped high and mighty for any and all to see with a simple twist of a knob_

_[Delivered]_

_fuck. i am so sorry man. this sucks majorly_

Dean can practically feel Cas' shrug through the blase _its whatever_ he gets in return. And it just makes him even more angry.

Because it's not whatever.

Cas' girlfriend cheated on him.

 _Has_ been, no doubt, all this time.

Just as the two of them had suspected.

Which is so-

Ugh.

_[Delivered]_

_where r u? u wanna meet up?_

Dean watches the ellipses bounce across the screen, then disappear.

Then, they reappear again, and he's already shoving his chair back. Causing a loud screech to fill the otherwise quiet space.

"Sorry," he rushes with heating cheeks to the annoyed glances around him. "Family emergency. So sorry."

_[Received]_

_im actually already almost back to the room. so. unless youre far then i guess_

Dean's things are haphazardly tossed into his bag, and he's running towards the side doors while thumbing out a hasty reply.

_[Delivered]_

_om w_

Shit.

 

. . .

 

"If you hug me, I'll punch you," is the first thing Cas says upon Dean entering their dorm room.

"Wasn't gonna," he shoots back, shutting the door behind him with a mute click.

Though truth be told, he totally _was_ going to.

And Cas knew that.

Because c'mon, let's face it- it's _Cas_.

Dean's literal, all encompassing, everything.

"You were," Cas deflects from his bed, eyes fixed blankly on the bare ceiling above him, "but that's not what I want right now. What I need."

Dean sighs internally, and shifts; hovering near the end of their tiny TV stand. "What do you-"

Cas looks at him then, gaze locking him firmly in place as years of friendship and tells pour into the exchange.

And just like that, Dean feels like a dumbass for even asking in the first place. Because he already knows what Cas needs.

Cas needs what he always needs in times of great, dire misfortune or distress.

.. of heartache and anguish.

He needs _Dean_.

As Dean is the one who's always been there to kiss it better. (Metaphorically of course).

To help lift him back to his feet, to brush off his shoulders.

Send him on his merry way.

Back into the world, away from Dean, yet again.

Dean clenches his jaw at the thought, stomach churning in tandem as he's already pained over this more than enough times to last him well on to til his grave, and drops his bag.

It's an undignified move, not at all suave and stilted, but it's all he's got, before he's pulling his phone out of his pocket, and setting it in the dock.

After a few swipes of his finger, a quiet tune fills the air, a familiar one, then he's crossing the small space to plant himself at the side of Cas' bed.

Feet planted flat in front of him, back braced flush to the box spring.

No words are spoken, just as they never are, but almost immediately following Dean's close proximity, the unmistakable hiccup of Cas biting back a sob finds it's way to Dean's ear.

He closes his eyes with a pinch; the sound hurting just as much as the first time he'd heard it, and lets his head tip against the mattress.

Steady him.

Seconds pass into minutes, and minutes pass into what is no doubt close to half an hour, before the mattress jostles, and a faint breath ghosts along the side of his face.

His ear.

Tickling all the fine baby hairs there, causing a shiver to twirl down his spine.

He turns his head from it's resting place, not so much as moving it forward as tilting it sideways, and meets a vulnerable sliver of blue.

Blue tinged red. Surrounded by tender, swollen flesh.

Dean's heart gives an unsettling wrack, and he bites back a sob of his own.

Swallows it down to pool with the rest of his agonized feelings.

This never gets any easier.

He opens his mouth to say something, to offer the freshest condolence or solution, but is rendered speechless- _motionless_ as soft knuckles graze his temple.

Cautious.

Yet somehow bold.

.. adoring.

He watches as Cas' lids flutter shut, as the sliver of blue that's long become his lifeline vanishes from sight, and relishes in the feel of skin to skin.

However light. However minimal.

Because this development is new.

So, _so_ enticingly new.

And while he'd love nothing more than to pick it's meaning apart right here right now, and get to the bottom of it's intentions, he's content to just revel in it.

Be consumed by it.

Let it repair him from the inside out.

He leans closer, subtly requesting it stay, and feels the smallest of twitches at the corner of his mouth.

Quirking it to a gentle curve.

He wishes he could have this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
